wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Bluff
thumb|Thunder Bluff Thunder Bluff is the Tauren capital city located in the northern part of the region of Mulgore on the continent of Kalimdor. The whole of the city is built on bluffs several hundred feet above the surrounding landscape, and is accessible by elevators on the southwestern and northeastern sides. History The great city of Thunder Bluff lies atop a series of mesas that overlook the verdant grasslands of Mulgore. The once nomadic Tauren recently built the city as a center for trade caravans, traveling craftsmen and artisans of every kind. It was established by the mighty chief Cairne Bloodhoof after the Tauren, with help from the orcs, drove away the centaurs that originally inhabited Mulgore. Long bridges of rope and wood span the chasms between the mesas, topped with tents, longhouses, colorfully painted totems, and spirit lodges. The Tauren chief watches over the bustling city, ensuring that the united Tauren tribes live in peace and security. Rises Thunder Bluff has a central mesa divided into three rises, surrounded by three additional mesas with distinct names: * Lower Rise (southwestern lifts from main north road) * Middle Rise (northeastern lifts from plains) * High Rise (east from wind rider roost) * Elder Rise (rope bridges from middle and high rise) * Spirit Rise (rope bridges from lower and middle rise) * Hunter Rise (rope bridges from lower and high rise) * Pools of Vision (cave entrance from Spirit Rise) Notable Characters The ancient Chief of the Bloodhoof clan, Cairne Bloodhoof has become the High Chieftan of the Tauren race. He watches over Thunder Bluff, and over his people in an ever-darkening world. Many believe that he is training his son Baine Bloodhoof, who can be found in Bloodhoof Village, to take Cairne's place one fateful day. Cairne can be found in the Chieftan's Tent in the eastern Main City, and is accompanied by his Honor Guard. Magatha Grimtotem is the elder crone of the mighty Grimtotem Clan. Blessed with shamanic powers when she was just a young girl, Magatha has sought power and prestige nearly her whole life. The Grimtotems believe that Magatha will lead them in eradicating the lesser races from Kalimdor and retaking the Tauren's ancestral holdings abroad. Magatha constantly spars with Cairne Bloodhoof over the direction of the Tauren's future and feels that only she is fit to rule her people. Hamuul Runetotem is the elder druid of Thunder Bluff, and a childhood friend of Cairne. It remains to be seen where Hamuul will stand in the possible conflict that may arise between his chieftain and Magatha. For a complete list of characters, see List of Thunder Bluff NPCs. Points of Interest * The Bank in on the low bluff in the southwestern part of the central mesa. * The Wind Rider Master Tal is located on the top of the central totempole that links the three bluffs. * The Auction House is located on the low bluff, just west of the entrance to the wyvern totempole. Notes & Tips * Rumstag Proudstrider has the Thunder Bluff repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-tauren Horde players to obtain the right to ride kodos. * Thunder Bluff contains trainers for all the Horde classes, with the exception of the Warlock. Hunter training is found on Hunter Rise. Warrior training is found on Hunter Rise. Shaman training is found on Spirit Rise. Druid training is found on Elder Rise. Priest and Mage training can be found in the Pools of Vision, a cavern under the Spirit Rise. * It's a bad idea to jump from the top of one of the bluffs. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Kalimdor Category:City:Thunder Bluff Category:Horde territories Category:Tauren Category:Cities